


full moon

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [137]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Adora is a werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Comfort, Drabble, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimmer gave Adora a tender kiss before tightening the silver shackles around her arms, legs and belly. Her skin was already beginning to blister from it, but in the morning they would heal.





	full moon

Glimmer gave Adora a tender kiss before tightening the silver shackles around her arms, legs and belly. Her skin was already beginning to blister from it, but in the morning they would heal. And that wasn’t the worst pain either, Adora wriggled around, groaning as tears streamed down her face, as her body prepared to rearrange itself, like it did every full moon.

 

It was unbearable, but she was happy that Glimmer was there to look after her.

 

Her girlfriend handed her a glass of water, which Adora gulped down in an instant, before giving the empty cup back. After drinking the water, she began to feel her fangs slowly grow, which meant it was time soon. The moon was rising.

 

“I’m gonna turn soon Glimmer.”

 

The woman nodded, before placing another kiss on Adora’s forehead, right before her ears began to grow and become furry, as her nose lengthened. Her hands were slowly turning into clawed paws, and a tail began to sprout. For a normal person, seeing a person transform into a werewolf would cause said person to run away in terror, but not Glimmer.

 

She was used to Adora, and wouldn’t leave her a single second of the night. She managed to calm her, and would never leave her during a full moon. She knew she calmed her by just being in the room. But seeing Adora in pain hurt her.

 

Adora grew fur over her body, growling loudly, the transformation was soon complete, instincts slowly taking over.

 

When the night was over, she would definitely treat her to a fancy dinner and a day at the spa, she deserved it.


End file.
